


Steady

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Sex, Yaoi, first real date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Deidara has agree'd to go out with Obito Uchiha but it seems he's more nervous then he leads on. How will the night go?Will this make or break there relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the story. I will post the second part.

 

I stared blankly at my notebook, then the large textbook I was using as my reference. I groggily jotted down a few notes while trying to maintain focus. But my tiredness was winning against me.

 

I tossed my Pencil down in front of me, rubbing my face with my palms letting out an annoyed groan.

 

“Wake the hell up would you.” A large plastic cup was shoved in front of my face, hot to the touch, I carefully placed it beside my workspace.

 

“Is this coffee? Hm” I asked, lifting the lid to check.

 

“No shit, do you think tea is going wake you up at 7 in the morning?”

 

The redhead rolled his eyes at me, promptly pulling up a seat next to me, throwing his bag under the table so nobody would trip over it.

 

His eyes followed the text in my book then to my notebook which had little to nothing.

 

“You’ve barely written a thing. How long have you been here?”

 

I pressed my lips to my cup feeling the bitterness hit my taste buds. I’d of sworn I’d felt a rush of energy within that first sip.

 

“I got up around 5:30 this morning and decided to go to the library and get ahead considering insomnia was kicking my ass, hm” I said toying with my pencil.

 

Sasori pulled out his laptop from his back pack, booting it up. “Your lack of sleep wouldn’t have anything to do with your date tonight would it?”

 

I cocked my head to the side, red filling my cheeks.

 

Sasori pursed his lips, nudging my sides almost causing me to lose balance.

 

“Has he texted you yet today?” He asked while typing away on his laptop.

 

“No, not yet..” I said disappointingly looking at the dark screen on my phone, half hoping it would light up if I stared long enough.

 

“So..Obito Uchiha. Officer at the Uchiha police force..how’d you nail that?”

 

“How do you know his name?” I raised my eyebrow. Peeking over his shoulder only to find out he's scrolling through his Facebook page.

 

“What the hell?! Why are you stalking his profile?”

 

Sasori hushed me, intensely reading into his biography.

 

“So..he's like 30 years old..? isn't he a little old for you?”

Sasori asked, throwing me a look of judgment.

 

I crossed my arms, grinding my teeth.

“Maybe I like older men, hm.”

 

“Ew, gross.” Sasori clicked on another page.

 

“He might break his hip if you two have sex.” Sasori clicked his tongue, opening up a folder with pictures of him.

 

Is this really the place to have such a conversation. I smacked my palm to my face. “Who say's we're even going to have sex..?”

 

“I'm 100% postive you'll get laid tonight. You need to, virgin.”

 

I pinched my forehead with my thumb and forefinger, reaching for my coffee. God I wanted to kill him right now.

 

“I take your silence that it's true..” Sasori say's.

 

“I'm sorry I've been a little too busy trying to get through my three years of college to get laid.” I tapped my fingers on the desk, resting my chin on my palm.

 

“So have I, but I've managed to go around the block a few times in my life.”

 

I had no clue what to say to that. I leaned back against my chair, balancing with my feet.

“Don't act surprised.”

 

“I'm more disturbed if anything else, hm.” I mumbled.

 

Sasori smirks. “Hope you know I'm just fucking with you, I'm not interested in having sex.”

 

“We are done with this conversation. Hm” I reply. My eyes darted to my phone once I felt the table vibrate, I did not hesitate to grab it and check.

 

_8:15AM Obito: I get off a 5:30 pm. I'll come pick you up at your place._

 

I quickly replied.

 

_8:17Am Deidara: Look forward to it._

 

I turned my phone off, locking my screen, placing it down on the table, sitting up straight.

 

“You're not very subtle are you?” Sasori teases.

 

“What are you talking about? Hm?”

 

“With how quickly you grabbed your phone and responded the moment he texted you screams 'love me I'm desperate'.”

 

“Shut up, hm.” I snap, closing my books, tucking them inside my bag.

 

“Just make sure you use a condom, protection always comes first.” Sasori say's and tosses his now empty cup of coffee.

 

“You got any?” He adds.

 

“Oh yeah, because the virgin just so happens to keep them on him all the time hm.” I stood, throwing my back pack over my shoulders.

 

“Oh I'm sure Officer Uchiha has some on him.”

 

I decided that I don't want comment, I look over at Sasori just before heading out.

 

“Would you like to add anything else? Hm.” I scoff at him.

 

“I don't need detail of the sex, just tell me how it goes.” Sasori grunts out, opening up another tab on his laptop.

 

“Just because you said that, I won't leave anything out, hm.”

\---------------------------------

I hop out of the shower at the sound of my ringtone going off. I almost bash my head off the sink in the process. I move the wet strands of my hair away from my ear before answering.  
“Hello..?” I respond.

“Deidara, Hey it's me. I got off of work a little earlier so I thought I could come over and we could get this eventful night started.”

 

I'm not even dressed yet, and I barely had time to pick out something to wear.

“Where are you at? Hm?”

 

I hear the sound of a car door slamming shut.

“I just got into my car. I should be there in about ten minuets max.”

 

Son of a bitch.

 

“Okay, I'll see you in abit.” I quickly hang up, throwing my phone onto my bed, wrapping a towel around my waist, scurrying over to my closet, picking out one of the first things I noticed. I threw on a black button down shirt with a teal tie to go with it.

 

Struggling to put on pants considering that my skin was still wet and everything stuck to me like latex.

I grabbed my towel I was using, to dry my hair the best to my ability due to my short press for time, I combed it out, throwing it up into my usual high ponytail, fixing any off strands. I huff heavily, heading out towards my living room, trying to calm my nerves.

 

God damn why the hell am I so nervous? It's just Obito. Yeah..Just a damn Uchiha..

 

I breathe in deeply, taking a few exhales out of my mouth, I keep doing so until I feel more clear-headed until my heart wasn't racing a million miles per minute.

I throw a blazer over top of my of my shirt, checking myself one last time in the mirror to make sure I look decent enough. I jumped at the sound of a knock on my door.

 

“Jesus..Deidara get a grip on yourself..” I mumbled to myself before walking over to open the front door.

 

“Geeze..it took you long enough..I thought you'd never get here, hm..” I grinned, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

I try not to look up at his face but I couldn't keep my eyes away. I never really took the time to look at Obito before but..damn. He's really a good looking dude for being in his late 30's..  
I watch him carefully as he steps into my apartment, with every movement I can see those muscles ripple underneath his white dress shirt, the veins that appear on his forearm when he applies even the tiniest of force.

 

Obito smirked. “And in that long amount of time you couldn't have dried your hair?”

 

“I would have had more time but you just had to get off work early, hm.” I said, stroking my wet hair, brushing out any knots that I still had.

 

“You can yell at my boss for that one. He insisted I do so.” He pulls out a colorful bouquet of flowers. “I hope this can make up for some of it”

“I'm going to pretend to be surprised you got them, hm.”

 

Obito laughs when I do an over-dramatic gasp, I play with one of the flower petals, admiring its unique shape.

“You're so old school.” I say getting a scent of the flowers.

 

“Hey, I thought it was a nice gesture” Obito say's, following me into the kitchen while I found a vase to put the flowers in.

“Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch, hm. They're beautiful really.”

Obito lets out a breath and smiles.  
He comes up behind me, planting a gentle kiss to my cheek which catches me off guard, I'd swear my face were going to burst with how hot they became. I half hoped he wouldn't notice.

 

“I'm glad you like them.” He say's with a soft smile.

 

I wanted to change the subject desperately. I could feel my nerves shooting up again. God damn.

“So, where are you taking me, hm?”  
I asked.

 

“Its a surprise”

 

I stood up straight, my curiosity piqued. “What is it, hm?”

 

Obito gazed down at me, my blue eyes reflecting into his dark ones..I sometimes enjoyed being on the receiving end of those eyes..

“Well if I tell you, it wont be a surprise, now will it?”

 

“Do I even get a hint. hm.”

 

“Nope, sorry Deidara. Just be patient.” Obito crosses his arms, winking at me.

 

“Do you even know me, hm..”

 


	2. Lovely evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Deidara are on their date having conversation and enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute, funny conversations between Obito and Deidara on their date.   
> There will be one last chapter.

When we are directed to our table by our host it is the subtle things that Obito does that makes my heart flutter. From Opening up the door, pulling my chair out for me before he sat down to his fine choice of a restaurant. I must admit, I was impressed.

My eyes took a quick swoop around the dining area, the music was soft enough so that people wouldn't need to talk over it and the conversations were almost in hush.

The place was starkly modern with chic wall art and dotted around were cozy tables with pristine table linen and leather chairs. The space was pretty dim but with over head fixtures with dimmers, the low lighting created a relaxed and romantic environment.

Allowing us to feel like we are more isolated from the other guests in the room.

Very nice touch.

  
  


I bury my nose into my menu. Furiously trying to focus on what I am trying to order instead of someone who keeps making me lose all my sense's the moment we make eye contact. I press my hand to my chest, feeling my own heart pound.

  
  


Why am I still so nervous..I know Obito..its not like we're exactly strangers...But something about him seems different..I cant quite put my finger on it.

  
  


“You know what you are going to get?” Obito asks with a smile.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Have you decided on what you are going to get?” He asks me again.

  
  


I shake my head, trying to regain my focus, I place the menu down on the table, pointing at the first thing I see.

  
  


“Shrimp scampi eh? Good choice.” Obito say's approvingly.

  
  


“Have you been here before?” I asked.

  
  


“I've been here twice with my partners from the station for celebrations when we would hit promotions. But you're the first person I ever brought here that was a date.” He said, taking a sip of water.

  
  


“I'm surprised you manged to score this place. It's very over the top, even for you.” I comment.

  
  


“Well it wasn't exactly easy, this place is actually quite hard to get into. I had to make a reservation two weeks in advance. Luckily I knew the matradee and asked him if he could help me out just this once. Of course, I did a favor for him. I wasn't going to get this one for free.”

“Do you go out of your way this much for all your other dates? Hm?”

I asked, curious.

  
  


“Well none of my dates were quite as cute as you.” He grinned, giving me a playful wink.

  
  


I grip my pants fiercely underneath the table, trying hard not let my freak out show. His compliment caught me off guard. This Uchiha was quite the flirt..who knew?

  
  


“Well I'm not going to argue with you on that, I am pretty damn charming, hm.” I said, flipping my hair dramatically.

  
  


Obito chuckled. “Don't let that ego get to your head.”

  
  


“Hah, what ego, hm?”

  
  


Before Obito can give me a response our waiter had already returned with his notepad in hand.

“Have we decided on what to order?” He asks with a friendly smile.

  
  


“Yes, I will take the Spaghetti with meatballs and he will have the shrimp scampi, and give us your finest wine, please and thank you.”

He folds up his menu along with mine, placing them on top of each other, handing them to our waiter.

  
  


“Of course. I will have to see your ID's.”

  
  


“Its more so for him than it is for me isn't it? He's actually not 14 he's almost finished with college.” Obito say's, talking me up. Our waiter laughs.

  
  


My face was burning. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit him or kiss him. I'll figure it out later.

  
  


He checks over both our ID's fairly quickly, he nods giving them back to us.

“Your meals will be ready in twenty minuets, maximum.” He say's, bows, and takes our menus and leaves.

  
  


I turned my gaze back to Obito.

“Spaghetti and meatballs, really? Out of all the fancy dishes on there? You're so boring,hm.”

  
  


“Hey, it's really good. I get it every time I've come here.” He protested.

  
  


“The whole two times you've been here. Hm”

“I got no shame.” Obito say's, leaning into the table, staring into my eyes intensely.

  
  


“W-what..?” I stutter. Inching back into my seat a little, looking down at my hands.

  
  


“It's really cute how shy you are..” He clicks his tongue, resting his chin on his hands.

  
  


“I am not shy! hm.” I said, cocking my head away.

  
  


Obito laughs at my action, he grabs a hold of my hand from across the table, planting a soft kiss on it, making me almost jump at his gesture.

  
  


“Deidara don't be so nervous. I know its our first date but you don't have to be so tense. Relax.”

  
  


Dammit, was I really that easy to read. Though I guess his words did put me at ease a bit.

“I'm not nervous, hm.” I tried to withdraw my hand but he held it tight in his grip.

He kept his eyes locked on me, never looking away even when our waiter had brought our wine.

  
  


He was pretty persistent I will give him that.

  
  


“So, tell me. What's something you've always wanted to do?” Obito asks, pinching the glass of wine, swirling the contents around, taking a sip.

I twirled my finger around the rim of my glass, pondering his question.

  
  


“I've always wanted to have an orgy..hm”

  
  


Obito almost spit out his wine, recovering from his coughing fit.

  
  


“Are you serious?” Obito sputtered.

  
  


“Hey you asked the question, I just answered it, yeah”

  
  


“And an orgy was one of those things?”

  
  


“It is now, after seeing your reaction to it, hm” I laughed.

  
  


Obito shook his head in disbelief. “Honestly Deidara, sometimes you're a little much.”

  
  


“I'm honestly just screwing with you right now, hm. But the look on your face was priceless. I couldn't resist.” I snickered, taking a sip of the chardonnay. Not bad actually. A little sweet but not over the top.

  
  


Obito's face split into a grin, good to know he could take a joke.

“Now its my turn to ask you something, hm.”

  
  


“shoot, I'm an open book” He smiled.

  
  


“What made you decide that the Uchiha police force was something you wanted to do? Hm?” I asked, tilting my head.

  
  


“You'll be the first person to ever ask me that and not assume I'm in just because its a family business. I find enjoyment of bringing people to justice and help save people if it calls for it. It's a very fulfilling job and I love it.” He say's with much honesty, he was very proud that much I could tell.

  
  


“Well I guess that's good to love it then to do something you hate, hm.” I said.

Our waiter comes back and brings us our food, the steam rising from each of our plates. The noodles were thin like angel hair and the shrimp coated in a light sauce. I felt my mouth watering as I stared.

  
  


“Thank you, sir.” Obito said, twirling his fork into his pasta, taking the first bite.

“How did you become so interested in Art? Considering it is your major.” Obito asked, slurping a noodle.

  
  


“I don't know..honestly..I just really enjoy sculpting and painting. It brings me much happiness. I believe that art should be admired in the present moment and be enjoyed within that single moment before it vanishes. A famous Artist once quoted 'Art is explosion' and I thoroughly believe that wholeheartedly. Art is my passion. And I wish for the world to be enveloped in my art”

  
  


Obito stared at me in awe.

“You speak about it with so much heart. And I really respect your view on art. Even if I don't fully understand it and know little to nothing about art.”

  
  


“Finally, at least someone does, hm.” I smiled, taking a bite of shrimp, filling up my empty wine glass.

  
  


“You are very talented Deidara, I have seen some of your work. Its very unique. Yours stuck out the most to me out of all the kids in your class.”

“If this is your way of flirting, you are doing a damn good job, Uchiha.Hm”

  
  


“I'm being serious you know.” He traces his finger over my hand in a circle.

  
  


I look down at our hands, then back at him.

“Did I tell you that there is an art gala coming up next month. We were urged to submit one of our pieces in a selected category..and my sculpture got first place, hm.”

  
  


Obito's face lit up, giving me a big toothy grin.

“That's amazing Deidara. Good for you, you deserve it. I wouldn't expect any less from you.”

  
  


I twirled my pasta around a few times before eating it.

“And..um..well we are suppose to bring a guest with us..to the event.”

I cleared my throat, looking away for a brief moment.

  
  


“Would you be interested..? You can come if you want..” I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor, but seeing Obito's expression out of the corner of my eye.

  
  


He swallowed another sip of wine.

“I would be honored to be your date that evening Deidara..” He spoke with much compassion like I were some royalty and he were a commoner.

Smooth talker..

  
  


“I never asked you to go as my date, hm” I sneered at him.

  
  


“You never said no either.” Obito say's, making A good valid point. I never did specify.

  
  


“Very observant, you are, I like that, hm” I smirked, keeping my hand resting on my cheek.

  
  


Our waiter comes back to our table, picking up our empty plates.

“How was everything?” He asked.

  
  


“It was great, top notch” Obito and I said almost in sync.

We both looked to each other and shared a laugh.

“Would you gentlemen be interested in looking at the dessert menu?”

  
  


Obito looks over to me, waiting for me to approve.

I nod slightly.

“Sure, hm”

  
  


“Would you like some more wine?”

  
  


“Oh, no thank you. If I have too much more I'll have to leave my car here in the parking lot and call for an uber.”

  
  


I scoffed.

“You haven't been drinking that much, hm”

  
  


He manages to pull out twin dessert menus in front of us. He bows and say's he will come back in a couple of minuets.

  
  


“When was the last time you ever got drunk, hm?” I asked, while scanning the menu.

  
  


“Oh, well you know..it was a long time ago.” Obito replies.

  
  


“So when you say long time ago..you mean when you were my age, hm.” I smirk, peeking over at him.

  
  


“Careful Deidara your cockiness may get you in trouble.”

Obito say's placing his menu down after deciding.

  
  


“I'm sorry, is there a problem officer..hm?” I say in a mocking tone.

Obito shakes his head but smiling.

  
  


Once our order as placed, a buzzing sound went off from across the table. Obito stood up promptly.

“Sorry Deidara, this is a call from work. Would you excuse me?”

  
  


I nodded. Not long after he left did my phone start going off as well, I brought the message up on my phone.

  
  


6:45PM Sasori: Did you get laid yet..?

  
  


I roll my eyes while I responded.

  
  


6:46PM Deidara: No, we are still on our date. We just got dessert.

  
  


6:50PM Sasori: I'm placing bets you'll be the first one to make a move. Guarantee it.

  
  


He acts as if he has already seen it happen and he is just relaying what will happen. I still say it won't. But who knows.

I'm usually never wrong and if I am Sasori will never let me hear the end of it.

  
  


I lock my phone the moment I see Obito coming back, I sit up straight.

“Sorry about that. There was a problem down at the station..I thought I was going to have to go in but someone kindly covered for me.'' He said, pulling out his seat to sit.

  
  


I was actually quite relieved.

  
  


“At least you wont have to go back into work, yeah.”

  
  


I plop a spoonful of tiramisu into my mouth.

  
  


“I'm very glad because I am enjoying our date very much and I would like for it to go on all night if it could..” He say's taking a bite of the dessert, humming at the taste.

  
  


I don't like to admit it but I do have to agree with him. This did turn out to be a pretty great date. Perhaps one of the best I've been on. I don't compliment a lot but this one time.

 


	3. Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Obito could be this good? Deidara was sure surprised. And not just about the sex either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fun part~

The air is a bit cold from the walk to his car up to my apartment, Obito interlocked his arm around mine as we made our way to my front door. I reached for my keys, placing them inside the lock, but Obito stopped me for a second before I could turn them.

  
  


“I really had a great time tonight, Deidara..” He say's with a soft sigh.

I turn to face him.

  
  


  
  


“Yeah, hate to say it but you really know how to go all out on a date. Hm” I say, keeping my arm still firmly wrapped around his

  
  


I feel Obito moving closer, our foreheads practically touching, we stand there together for a few moments enjoying each others presence without a word.

  
  


Obito takes a step back, parting away from me. Caressing my cheek with his gloved hand before letting go.

  
  


“It's a shame it has to end. But if it's alright I would like it if we could go out again..” He confesses.

  
  


“Wait, hm.” I say, grabbing the arm of his jacket.

  
  


“Who say's it has to end yet, its only...” I check my phone.

“7:30pm. Why don't you come inside for a bit?” I say, opening the door to my apartment, gesturing us to go inside. He smiles approvingly.

  
  


I throw my key's down onto the counter, taking off my jacket and hanging it up on the rack.

“Could I get you anything? I got coffee, tea..hot chocolate. Pick your poison.” I say moving my way into the kitchen.

  
  


“hm..I do want coffee but it will have to be decaf. I do have to go to work tomorrow.” He say's, taking a seat on a bar stool in front of my counter.

  
  


“Boring, hm.” I say while heating up my keurig.

  
  


“Say's the one who has it on hand.”

  
  


I ignored him, though truthfully I wanted to hit him in his flawed but perfect face...

  
  


Obito takes off his jacket, laying it down on the chair beside him, loosening his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, I couldn't help but stare as his chest was almost visible.

  
  


“Do you take cream and sugar?”

  
  


“No, just plain, thank you” Obito say's.

  
  


“You really are a weird one, yeah.”

  
  


I slide his mug in front of him, placing my elbows onto the counter, leaning into it.

Keeping my eyes glued onto him

  
  


Obito takes a sip of his coffee, noticing me staring at him, giving me a questionable look.

  
  


“You keep staring.” Obito say's.

  
  


“I just don't get it, hm.” I say, taking a seat next to Obito.

  
  


“What?” He asks, raising his eyebrow.

  
  


“You're a police officer, you're a true gentleman and you take good care of yourself.”

  
  


“Yeah?” He asks.

  
  


“How do you not have dates lined up? You're almost too perfect. Do you have any weird kinks, hm?”

  
  


Obito laughs.

“Getting a little personal now aren't we?”

  
  


“Come on, there's gotta be something wrong with you. Weird fetishes..? anything like that? Because there should be no reason you should be single, hm.”

  
  


Obito took another sip before responding to my questions, he couldn't stop smiling.

“I could ask you the same thing Deidara.”

  
  


“I'm in college..I didn't really have the time to be dating, hm” I respond, fiddling with the napkin holder in front of me.

  
  


“You still went out with me.”

  
  


Obito say's with a smile, placing his hand on top of mine.

“Yeah..well..” I cleared my throat, trying to find any explanation I could give him but my mind was running on blank.

  
  


I grab his empty mug and head back into my kitchen, placing it down in sink later to be washed, Obito stayed close to me, leaning against my island.

  
  


“I don't know why anyone wouldn't be worshiping the ground you walk on Deidara. Anyone would be lucky to have you..you're charming, very talented..though you are quite stubborn but that keeps it all the more interesting.”

  
  


It was taking everything I have not to move closer to him, I could feel myself wanting to gravitate to him, but I pressed my hands firmly against the sink.

  
  


“You sure do know how to kiss ass..hm” I smirked.

  
  


Obito licks his lips, his eyes looking me up and down.

“I'm just speaking what's true Deidara..”

  
  


I bit my bottom lip hard.

  
  


“is that so, hm..”

  
  


I felt my heart pounding, I could swear it was going to jump out of my chest. I don't know if I would feel more relieved if it did or what..but this feeling was beginning to overwhelm me and I had no clue how to release it..

well..maybe..there is.. one way..

  
  


I started to inch my way over to Obito, slowly.

  
  


“Deidara..?” He asked, his voice growing concerned at my sudden silence. I didn't respond, I stopped when I was close enough.

  
  


“what are you doing?” He asks.

  
  


“Just shut up uchiha..hm” I say in a raspy voice, reaching for Obito's tie and tugging hard, Obito jolted forward, bending down to my height. I forcefully slam my lips into his, pressing his back hard against the rim of the counter, he groans in between our kisses. He tasted dusty..but sweet.

My hands find their way to Obito's chest, firmly gripping the fabric of his shirt, starting to button the rest of his top, all the way to the bottom, my lips never parting his. I held his face with my hands, rubbing my thumb along his jawline and my tongue dissapearing inside his mouth as if I needed a part of him to breathe myself..

  
  


Obito moaned into my mouth, his hands meeting my waist, gripping lightly as to hold on.

I felt him starting to relax but he immediately pulled away the moment he did, I whined as our lips departed.

  
  


“whoa..what's going on Deidara... You and I just made out you and I are making out.”

  
  


“Well, not anymore, hm.” I pouted my lip, my chest rising and falling, catching my breath from our kiss.

  
  


He pressed his palm against my cheek, and in the instant just within that touch, I felt hot.

  
  


“If I pressured you in anyway I didn't--”

  
  


I shook my head quickly.

“No you didn't, I just thought it would be fun..and I just couldn't take it anymore..” I gasped in almost a moan.

  
  


“I wanted to feel your lips against mine..hm..” I said, rubbing my finger across his lips.

  
  


“did you have too much to drink at dinner? How drunk are you?” His eyes showed concern, he was worried.

  
  


“The only thing I'm drunk on is you..hm..” I say, pressing into him hard, leaning into his ear, softly biting.

  
  


“I want you..Obito..hm..” I say in a whisper.

  
  


“Deidara..” Obito groans.

  
  


I reached up and pulled him down onto me again and the rest of my words were lost against his mouth. His kisses were gentle and careful, but it wasn't gentleness I wanted, not now..I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groaned softly, his arms circled me, gathering me against him.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment before I let my lids flutter closed. I pursed my lips expecting a kiss but Obito inclined his head so that our mouths brushed lightly over one another. My rosy lips caressed his pale ones. He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip, our fingertips roamed all over each others bodies, our stomachs pressed together.

  
  


If he thinks he's going to be teasing me like this all night. He is sadly mistaken.

  
  


I quickly deliver a bite to his bottom lip, Obito grunts, gripping onto the arms of my shirt, forcing the fabric to come off but also allowing for me to force my way into his mouth again, and invade him. The slippery muscle of my tongue rolled over his own, caressing and swirling around inside. Obito moaned more into our kiss.

  
  


Our hands both found there way to each others pants and we were quickly wasting no time at taking them off, our shirts landing on the floor beside us and soon enough we were both shirtless, just in our briefs. But I doubt that would last long..

  
  


I gasp for breath as we separate, Obito gazes down at me with a big smirk on his face.

  
  


“You are really fast..hm.”

  
  


“It bodes well with me that speed impresses you.” Obito say's trying not to laugh in the moment.

  
  


After our short recovery, Obito trailed light nips and kisses along my jawline to my neck, one hand splayed out over my chest. Obito moved over to a nipple, his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin until it glisten. He gently blew. Causing it to harden up and making me moan softly.

  
  


Obito brought his mouth close again, but this time he sharply bit it. I let out a loud yelp, my fingers grasping Obito's short spiky hair and yanking his head away.

  
  


“What's wrong Dei?” Obito asked, feigning innocence, “after all, you came onto me right?”

  
  


I scowled underneath him and shoved my way up to tackle Obito flat down on his back on the counter. Obito smirked, trying not to chuckle and I wanted to hit him for it.

  
  


“You're a cheeky bastard you know, hm..”

  
  


Now that I was on top, I could finally take control. Just as I had wanted to. I twisted my fingers into Obito's black locks once again.

“Can't handle it Deidara..?” Obito smiles.

  
  


I growled at him. “I can handle plenty, yeah..”

Obito watched me carefully as I bent over kissing tenderly at his neck, sucking and lapping at that one spot that caused him to twitch and moan. I left a couple marks that I'm sure he would be questioned of tomorrow.. I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

  
  


We kissed again, before I slowly drifted down to his body, only stopping just before reaching the waistband of his boxers. My slim fingers tugged at the hem, Obito lifted his hips allowing me to ease it off him. Obito's dick jumped out already beginning to fill and harden. I gasped at it, taking a moment to admire him. Its not like it's the first one I've seen..because of course curiosity got the better of me.

But Obito's.. was a sight to be hold, dare I say..it made me feel slightly self conscious about my own size, but that wouldn't waiver me. Not in the slightest. I grasped it in my hand firmly, getting a feel of it just before I started pumping it up and down with slow tantalizing movements. While my left hand worked to massage his balls.

  
  


Obito watched me work until I began to gather speed, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

“And you say you're a virgin..?” Obito asks with a gasp.

  
  


“Are you impressed..hm?” I asked, watching him relax, enjoying the pleasure I was giving to him.

  
  


“If I say yes..your ego will get to you..”

  
  


I scoff at his comment, bringing my head down to his crotch, the tip of his dick just inches away from my lips. I lick them seductively before lathering my tongue around the head. Obito grabs my head, moaning loudly.

  
  


“I barely touched it yet..hm.. and you're so...”

  
  


“Its been a while..” Obito say's, running his fingers through my hair.

  
  


I bring my mouth to a close, allowing his dick to get dipper into my mouth. My god he was huge..I didn't know how much I take in..

  
  


I sucked gently, coating it with my saliva, running my tongue all around getting a good taste.

Obito almost launched up forward, pulling my head up, gasping for breath.

  
  


“Why the heck did you do that, I was just starting, hm.” I whined.

“This your first time Deidara, I want to focus on you. I've already had sex plenty of times. You haven't..I want this to be an enjoyable experience for you.”

  
  


“I was enjoying myself thank you, hm.”

  
  


“Sorry Dei, hopefully..I can make it up to you..I promise you wont be disappointed”

  
  


He pushed me down so that I were underneath him and he was on top, we completely switched roles. God I don't know if I liked this or not. He straddled me, circling both his hand around our erections.

  
  


“Rock your hips Dei..” He instructed.

  
  


I did as I was told without much thought, thrusting myself against him, while Obito pumped up and down. I moaned up at the ceiling, the tips of my long hair brushed against my ass. I bucked faster and obito squeezed harder. Both of us were starting to sweat, I could feel my heart thumping inside my chest. I dug my fingers into Obito's sides.

  
  


“God..Obito..fuck me...!” I yelled in a moan.

  
  


“Already huh? I guess its true when they say virgins are always eager..”

  
  


Obito bent down forward, pecking my lips lightly.

  
  


“I wasn't asking! Hm!”

  
  


“You're eagerness is really adorable..” Obito smirks, teasing the tip of my dick with tongue, rubbing it around with my pre cum.

  
  


“I hope to God, you have condoms on you..” I say, gasping, clenching my fists.

  
  


Obito reaches down onto the floor into the pocket of his pants, after a brief search he retrieves what is considered to be a questionable amount of condoms, and a bottle of lubricant.

  
  


“Jesus, do you always carry that many condoms in your pocket..?” I ask, astonished by the amount.

  
  


“How many times did you think we were going to do it? Hm?” I added.

  
  


“As many times as you'd like.” Obito winks at me. Holy hell Obito really was kinky..and to think I thought he was just another stuffy old cop.

  
  


Obito slithered his tongue up and down my erect dick, taking his sweet old time, making sure I felt every bit of it, stroking it up and down at the same time. I squirmed underneath his touch.

  
  


“nghh...” I yelped, my hands tugging onto Obito's hair, pushing him down more, forcing him to take more of me into his mouth, I threw my head back, moaning.

  
  


I thrust my hips forward, the head brushing against the inside of his cheek, saliva rolled down his chin, and all over my dick the more he would take in his mouth, he was almost touching my base and the closer he got the more pleasure I felt.

  
  


“Oh god...hm..” I bite my bottom lip hard, I swear I can almost taste blood. How could he be this good..?

  
  


Obito pulled himself back up, wiping his mouth with a big grin plastered across his face. He holds the bottle of lube in his hand and with a flick of his thumb, he snapped the lid and poured a generous amount on his hand. He worked the liquid around to coat his fingers then set the bottle aside.

  
  


I squirmed impatiently underneath him. “You better be putting that on your dick and putting it inside me, hm”

  
  


Obito smirked, enjoying my squirming under his touch. I knew he was enjoying it.

  
  


“Patience, Deidara..”

  
  


I blushed, sticking out my bottom lip, pouting.

Obito gazed down at me, smiling.

  
  


“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.”

  
  


With one flat hand on my stomach, Obito pressed his middle finger against my entrance. He moves in slow firm circles waiting for the ring of my muscles to relax. Once it did he gradually works his finger in and out until it becomes slick with lube.

After a few pumps, he inserted a second finger, this time I let loose a small groan. Slowly and carefully he was stretching me out. He didn't want to hurt me but I was just too damn impatient. He pushed a third finger in, Obito watched my face, I squeezed my eyes shut, mouth opening as my breathing grew labored.

  
  


Obito crooked his fingers just at the right angle, he knew just what spot to hit and it was causing me to lose my god damn mind.

  
  


I gave a satisfied grin, clutching the edges on the counter as far as my arms could reach, my head tossing from side to side. Obito took this opportunity to stroke my dick with his free hand, squeezing.

  
  


I felt my hips moving on their own, I couldn't control it. My body was doing what felt naturally.

“Fuck me Obito..” I gasped.

  
  


“I'm not sure I heard you right Dei, you'll have to speak up.”

  
  


Oh come on not this. I can't deal with this teasing anymore. I felt like I could explode at any moment.

  
  


Obito squeezed my dick a little harder, pumping slightly. My moans became more rapid. I didn't want to beg, but for the love of god, I will do anything to feel some damn relief.

  
  


“Please..fuck me Obito, I want your dick inside me..” I begged.

  
  


I eagerly spread my legs apart more, urging Obito on. Obito grabbed a condom from his pack, ripping the top open, throwing the wrapping onto the ground, and placing it carefully onto his dick making sure it's secure.

  
  


Obito grips my hips, lifting me up higher. He aligned the head of his cock with my entrance.

  
  


“Are you ready?”

  
  


I nod weakly. He sinks himself in slowly, inch by inch. We both moaned as we joined together. Obito paused for a moment, gazing down at my form, he smiles just before gliding smoothly back in. This time fully sheathing himself in my ass. I cried out, pressing my hands to my mouth muffling out my sounds.

  
  


The squeeze of his cock was so tight as I moved. I wasn't sure how something so big could fit inside such a small space. Obito was full of surprises..

Obito slaps a cheek, making me squeak and bounce more. He smacked me again and again, each time his hand connected I thrust back into him. By the time he stopped my ass was completely sore and red and I was frantically calling out Obito's name. Did I just discover something new I like..?

  
  


With a growl Obito pulls out the head and slams back in. I called out even louder as he set a steady pace pounding into me.

  
  


“Fuck Obito! Who knew you were such a kinky bastard..”

  
  


“Perhaps there's a few things you don't know about me Deidara..” As we rock back and forth I can feel myself sliding off the counter top, but Obito gripped onto my ass, lifting me up just so I was barely hovering. He bent over, kissing and licking at my neck that was so generously presented to him. He snaked an arm around my waist and gripping my throbbing dick, there was still lube on his hand increasing the friction.

  
  


My voice climbed in pitch. Damn he really knew his way around sex didn't he?

“I didn't know cops were this bad, hm..”

  
  


“I never said I was a good one Deidara..” He smirks, pulling back out slowly then slamming back into me with a hard force.

  
  


“ah, ahh..!” I threw my head back, my eyes staring at the ceiling, I felt like I was in a haze. Obito cries sent blood coursing through my veins, He rested his palm against my cheek gently brushing against it, closing his eyes while his intoxicating moans spilled out.

  
  


“mm, Obito I'm close..!” I screamed, my arms wrapping tightly around him, forcing him down on me more so I could have a better grip on him.

  
  


He increased the speed and power of his thrusts, our movements became wild no longer in perfect harmony, but no less satisfying either.

  
  


“Shit! I'm gonna cum!!” I dig my nails deep into Obito's skin, my moans becoming more rapid.

  
  


“Me to Dei, I'm gonna cum all inside your tight little ass..” Obito's voice was hoarse with lust.

  
  


We rocked together a few more times, my body tensing up and my back arching as a wild spasm ripped through me. I came hard, my cock pulsed in Obito's hand. Obito's lips did little to muffle my screams as I climaxed. Not long after that did Obito cum deep inside me, grunting out my name in the proccess.

“Deidara..” He gasped heavily.

  
  


He looked exhausted, almost like he could collapse underneath me, but after a moment, he pulled out, taking me in his arms and guiding me over to the sofa in my living room for us to lay down. He grabbed a blanket nearby to cover us both.

  
  


We were both still panting heavily, sweat gleaming on our skin. After a few more calming breaths we both came back down from our high. I twisted around to face Obito only to find him with his arms open, inviting me closer. I smirked, giving him a quick peck on the lips before settling my head on his broad chest.

  
  


“Damn, you're really good Uchiha. I must say I was impressed..hm.” I say, smiling.

  
  


“Wow, a compliment from Deidara, I really must have done good.”

  
  


“Oh shut up, hm.” I roll my eyes.

  
  


I stare at the clock above the tv on the wall, how was it already 10 PM? How long were we going at it.

  
  


“So you enjoyed your first time Deidara?” Obito asked me, continuously wanting to be sure I had a good time. It was annoying but I didn't mind.

  
  


“It was, yeah. But next time I'm getting a taste of that dick of yours.. and I WILL be taking my time, hm.”

  
  


Obito chuckled.

“So there is going to be a next time?”

  
  


“Well I technically did ask you out..for a second date..hm” I say, brushing my finger against the bridge of my nose.

  
  


“Did you though? You asked me to come if I wanted to, if I recall correctly.”

Obito grins, teasing me.

  
  


“Correct me one more time and I won't show up, hm.”

  
  


“Deidara it's the art gala, you kind of have to be there.”

I balled my fists up, ready to punch Obito. He's really lucky that he is hot and really amazing at sex.

  
  


Obito traced his finger down my arm in a repeating motion, red was escaping his cheeks and it was plain as day.

  
  


“Deidara..This is going to sound straightforward, but..” He clears his throat.

“I really like you a lot, and I fee like we really have something between us..”

  
  


My eyes grew wide at the word 'like' and 'a lot' I took a big gulp, almost afraid to hear the rest, I was on the edge of my seat.

  
  


Obito sighs loudly.

“You can kick me out after saying this.. and you can tell me right now that you never wish to see me again. I want to go steady with you, Deidara..”

  
  


“Do people even use that word anymore? Hm? Man you really are old.”

  
  


“I'm being serious, Deidara.” Obito say's, staring into my eyes intensely, sending shivers down my spine.

  
  


I was silent as I thought about what he said. Thinking about what it means to go 'steady' I've read books on it back in high school, I thought it was something that only happened in old movies and I thought it was dumb and cheesy..well I suppose I _use_ to.

  
  


“Look, I know..I'm not getting any younger..and I know one thing for sure is that I really care about you Deidara..and if you give me this one chance I promise you won't regret it. But I also know that you are still young. Just 21..and I'm sure you'd like to spend some of your years living out your youthful dating rather than settling for some 35 year old cop.”

  
  


I shook my head, smiling, wanting to laugh, I put both my hands on Obito's shoulders, making him look at me.

  
  


“Maybe I'm not like everyone else. Maybe I don't wanna go dating around just because I'm 'suppose to' maybe I want to date a 35 year old police officer. Because who knows? Maybe it will turn into something great, hm.”

  
  


Obito looked shocked, and I could have sworn I seen his eyes looking glossy, he was grinning like an absolute idiot.

“So..is that a yes..?”

  
  


“Do I gotta spell it out for you? Hm?” I groaned, shoving him gently.

“I know you're old, but you aren't that old, yeah”

  
  


Obito squeezed me tightly, his face resting into my chest, muffling his laughing.

He was relieved. Perhaps he was just as nervous as I was before..?

  
  


“I guess I should call you my boyfriend now, yeah?” I ask him, tugging at his dark hair.

  
  


Obito nods, pulling away to gaze at me.

  
  


“Well as your boyfriend, I must tell you that I require pancakes every morning, blueberry, thank you hm.”

  
  


Obito chuckles.

  
  


“Already demanding things of me huh?”

  
  


I smirk, pressing my lips to his, giving him a soft but tender kiss.

  
  


“Better get use to it baby, hm.”

 


End file.
